


Holiday

by firerwolf



Series: Infinity Week 2020 [7]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, but nothing explicit, come curse words, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf
Summary: Entry for day 7 of Infinity Week 2020
Relationships: Thomas Lasky/Sarah Palmer
Series: Infinity Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Holiday

Tom basked in the heat of the midday sun, letting the rays warm his skin. It felt good to bathe in natural light after months aboard the Infinity. He loved the ship and the time he spent on it but there was nothing like natural sunlight. And he had four days ahead of him to enjoy it. Four days of a private bungalow that could get service from the main resort but far enough away he wouldn't be bothered. Four days of a patio that lead directly out to a small section of beach where he could sun or swim whenever he wanted. And all of it for a fairly reasonable price. Not cheap mind you, but with a military discount it wouldn't break the bank. 

"Make sure not to mix these up," a female voice informed him, causing Tom to open his eyes. Palmer placed a glass on the table beside his lounge chair before she moved to sit on her own chair on the other side of the small table. "I got a bit more of a kick to mine so if you taste mango you've got the wrong cup." She took a sip from her own glass before setting it on the tables and stretching out to relax. Tom sat up a bit and pulled his sunglasses down far enough on his nose that he could look her over. "What?" 

"Is that a new suit?" Tom asked, indicating the white bralette bikini she was wearing. "I don’t think I've ever seen it before." 

"Well my boyfriend sort of sprung this trip on me so my suit got left behind," Palmer explained as she turned onto her side so he could get a better view which he drank in eagerly. The trip had been last moment, it was part of why it was cheap enough for them to afford. "Had to get this here at the resort. What's the point of sun and a beach with no swimwear." 

"Couldn't have gone for something a little more…risqué?" Tom asked, noting that at a resort like this there were certainly some skimpy bikinis she could have gotten that showed off her body a little better. 

"It was the only suit they had in my colors," Palmer informed him, indicating the red stipe on the left breast and hip of the suit. "You're also not one to talk when you still won't wear a speedo for me." 

"You really don't want to see that," Tom informed her, turning in his own seat to face her more comfortably. He grabbed his cup from the table and took a sip, enjoying the sweet taste of pineapple mixed with a hint of alcohol. "Besides, I didn't leave my trunks behind. Though you don't really need a suit, this is a private beach after all." 

"Commander Lasky, are you suggesting we skinny dip?" Sarah asked, fainting surprise but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. Tom couldn't help but smile in return. He loved to see Sarah smile, and this sort of smile was special. It was free of the responsibility they both held on Infinity, the stress of paper work or meetings, or the weight of having lives under your care. For the next four days all of that was left behind and it was just the two of them, the warm sun, clear skies, a private hut, a bed, a couch, a kitchen, a shower, a floor if they really wanted it, and a patio if they were feeling daring. Sarah let out a deep laugh and turned to be laying on her back again as she stretched out. "If the crew could see you be as horny as a teenager what would they think of you?" 

Tom let himself enjoy the offered silhouette of the Spartan as he sipped casually at his drink. "They haven't caught on yet," Tom told her with a mischievous grin. "It's a chronic condition after all but I think I hide it pretty well." 

"I would disagree," Palmer countered as she put her hands behind her head as she became more relaxed. "You remembered to put on sunscreen, didn't you?" 

"Yeah," Tom assured her as he set his glass down on the table. "Why?" 

"I just don’t want a repeat of our trip to Spain. You got burned the first day and didn't want to do anything until you'd finished peeling and I have an itinerary of things I wanna do." 

"Oh? What's on your list of activities?" Tom asked, genuinely curious. Palmer wasn't the sort of person to make a game plan for a vacation, particularly one that she hadn't known was going to happen until hours before they left. 

"Well it's really just four days of 'fuck a commander' but I've never been great at making to-do lists," Palmer answered. 

"Funny, sounds like the list of things I wanted to do while we're here," Tom said with a laugh. "Did you remember to put on sunscreen?" 

"Yeah, though I couldn't get my back," Palmer answered. "Why?" 

"I don't want you to be to burned to be able to complete every activity you want to do," Tom informed her. 

"Oh, I'd suffer through it," Palmer assured him. "Though if you're worried maybe you could give help me cover my back. If you do me, I'll do you." 

"Deal," Tom said, sitting up in his seat. "Where did you put the sunscreen?" 

"On the kitchen counter," Palmer informed him as she also sat up. Tom stood up and moved into the small building and quickly grabbed the tube from the counter. When he returned Sarah held her hand out. "Let me do you first." He handed her the tube and sat down on the lounge chair beside her, turning so she had access to his back. He flinched a bit as the cool liquid touched his skin but relaxed as her hands moved over his back, spreading it evenly. "Honestly you need this more than me. You're back's the one that's going to be facing the sun more." Tom nodded, accepting that she was being cautious and taking an option off the table to be safe. "At least until the last day." 

Tom felt her hands go low and dip under the waist of his trunks to cup his rear. "Being thorough," he commented. 

"Just want to be sure you're covered," Palmer answered and he admitted she had good reason. 

Tom felt her turn on the chair and he turned as well to face her now offered back. He took the tube she was holding back to him and he squirted some into his hand. He set the hand against her back and started to smooth the sunscreen over her bare back, being sure to cover every inch before he slipped his hand under the back strap of her bikini to be sure she was covered. "Realistically you need this as much as me," Tom informed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him, placing a kiss on the back of her neck as his arms released her enough that his hands were resting on her hips. He hoped it conveyed his suggestive meaning got through. "Maybe we should get a start on your itinerary." 

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Palmer agreed, leaning back into him and they set to making the most of their vacation.


End file.
